Civil war, en versión foro
by LaEstrellaFugaz
Summary: La Torre Stark fue usurpada hace meses y ese mismo grupo de frikis que la usurpó, se enfrascó en su propia Civil war... Y no, no es precisamente seria [Para C.A].


_**Disclameir:** Nada de esto es mío, los queridos individuos del foro son fruto de sus santas madres y Avengers pertenece a Marvel *se arrodilla a alabar la empresa*._

 _ **Aclaración:** Este fic es con motivo del cumpleaños de **C.A.** **(IGNIS SOLAE)** un buen amigo que quería alguna estupidez (él quería algo, yo lo volví estupidez) que incluyera a los chicos del foro La Torre Stark. Así que... aquí hay algo así como un Stalin (chiste interno)._

 _La querida **Esteicy** (Capi-Esteicy) me ayudó en esto, así que sus debidos agradecimientos a ella. Porque diablos, es muy graciosa :3 Y como reina de los trailers me dio su visto bueno antes de publicar._

 _ **Advertencia:** un montón de chistes internos y abuso de OC´s_

* * *

—Yo que creía que ustedes eran geniales.

—…

—¡Oh, vamos! ¡Se supone que son héroes! ¡Los héroes no secuestran a niñitas inocentes!

—…

—¿Se están riendo?... ¡No soy tan vieja!

—No te preocupes, sigo creyendo que eres adorable —dijo la voz de mujer, en medio de una risita.

—¿Lina?... Oh, diablos, creo que estoy por desmayarme, te escucho lejos.

—Tengo la cabeza en un saco negro, Star.

—¿Tu también? ¿Qué hiciste? ¿Luna no aceptó tus planes sobre bebés?

De repente, el saco negro que cubría su cabeza fue quitado, siendo cegada por la fuerte luz que apuntaba a su cara.

—Ahora dejarás las tonterías y responderás a mis preguntas —dijo el hombre, de pie frente a ella. Aún no era capaz de distinguir algo, además de una silueta.

—¡¿Qué?! ¿Quién eres?

—Dije que basta de tonterías —repitió firme—. Si cooperas, todo será más fácil. Dime ¿para quién trabajas?

La mujer parpadeó varias veces, hasta que fue capaz de divisar al hombre frente a ella.

—¡¿Clint?! —chilló— ¿Luna se alió con los Avengers?... Diablos, Raven tendrá problemas para graficar eso en su pizarra.

—¿Luna? ¿Raven? —cuestionó— ¿Quiénes son ellos? ¿Nombres claves? ¡¿Y cómo sabes mi nombre?!

La chica ignoró al hombre para echar una ojeada a la silla a su derecha. A algunos metros, distinguió la figura femenina que ahora permanecía en silencio, luego de hablarle.

—¿Te abandonaron? —preguntó Star a Lina, con la burla repicando en las palabras—. Eso es propio de los niños buenos.

—Cállate, Star —le ordenó Lina—. Tú también estas aquí.

—Al menos yo no tengo el saco en la cabeza.

—¡Escucha, niña! —Clint gritó exasperado—. Stark está neurótico, hace meses por todos los frikis que invadieron su torre. Y ahora tú vagas por los alrededores y ella se infiltra… Solo déjate de todo ese divague y dime ¿para quién trabajas?

—¿Frikis? —preguntó extrañada, hasta que luego de algunos segundos exclamó:—. ¡Oh, te refieres a los chicos del foro! —El pobre Hawkeye creyó que iba a conseguir algo, pero:—Yo no tengo nada que ver con eso.

—¿Qué demonios…? —Suspiró pesadamente—. ¡Dime lo que sabes! —le ordenó con el arma apuntando al medio de su frente.

—Oye, no sé nada ¡Lo juro! —le aseguró—. Luna es la jefa del foro. Y no sé nada de ella. Pregúntale a Lina. Ella es su perro faldero, ahora.

—¡Oye! —se quejó la otra. Su voz sonaba apagada debido al saco en su cabeza—. ¡No me obligues a sacar la chancla, Star!... Cuando me la regresen —susurró bajo, al final.

Clint gruñó cuando le quitó el saco, sin dejar de apuntar a la otra con el arma.

—¡Dime lo que sabes! —le ordenó.

—Wow, esa luz me dará dolor de cabeza —se quejó, cerrando los ojos— ¿Te está apuntando con un arma?... _Cool_.

Clint entrecerró los ojos, pensando en dejar el interrogatorio y jugar tiro al blanco con ambas chicas. No parecían peligrosas, realmente. A pesar de que lo estuvieran fastidiando.

—Maldita seas —gruñó el hombre, levantando el arma y apuntando a Lina esta vez, con actitud perezosa—. Dime algo o le disparo —amenazó a Star—. Tienes hasta tres. Desde ahora.

—¿De verdad?

—Uno.

—Oh, eso me aterra.

—Dos. —Quitó el seguro, haciendo que Lina cerrara los ojos con fuerza.

—¡Entramos a la Torre por el foro! —chilló desesperada, olvidándose de todo el sarcasmo.

—Al fin avanzamos —dijo tranquilo— ¿Qué más?

—¿A qué te refieres con _qué más_? Soy solo una friki que estaba aburrida y me topé con el foro. Cuando llegué, ya estaban volviendo loco a Tony.

— _Deal whit that_ —espetó Lina, solo para citar a su jefa. Recibió una mirada extrañada de Clint—. ¿Por qué estamos aquí? Es decir…

—Necesitábamos a sospechosos. Es más fácil interrogar a personas allegadas sentimentalmente. —Ahora Lina y Star fueron las que lo miraron con expresión extrañada—. Son novias —dijo como si fuera obvio.

—¡No lo somos! —gritaron ambas.

—Todos nos _shippean_ —dijo Lina.

—Eso no quiere decir nada —agregó Estrella.

—No puedo estar con alguien que odia a los niños. Son adorables.

—Me dan alergia.

—Patrañas.

—Además, ella lucha del lado de la ley. Soy más del tipo revolucionario.

—Dirás delincuente.

—Eso es tan fascista.

—¿Me llamaste fascista?

—¡Basta! —gritó Clint y suspiró—. Yo acabé aquí —dijo levantando los brazos en el aire y dejándolos caer, rendido—. Tomaré un descanso y un analgésico. Mi cabeza estallará —murmuraba cuando se dirigía a la puerta. Quizás si las dejaba solas, podría comenzar a ablandarlas.

—Bebe un té ¡Quizás sea tu pancita! —le aconsejó Lina. Y Clint azotó la puerta con un gruñido—. Nos están filmando —susurró.

—Lo sé. No soy idiota —replicó la otra con fastidio. Se reclinaba en su silla para mirar al techo.

—De cualquier forma ¿cómo terminaste aquí?

—Seguimos siendo de equipos contrarios, MenteEnBlanco.

—¿Te atraparon? —insistió.

—¿Por qué no respondes tú a esa pregunta?

—No respondas a una pregunta con otra pregunta. —Star resopló con fastidio.

—Mi organización tiene planes. Es todo.

—¿No crees que estás diciendo demasiado? —Miró de soslayo a la cámara en la esquina de la habitación.

—Ellos tienen su propia guerra como para preocuparse por nosotros —murmuró burlona—. Solo quieren asegurarse de que somos los mismos idiotas de siempre. —Se enderezo en su silla y se removió de manera que pudiera balancear su puesto y girarlo un poco, enfrentando a la chica de cabello corto—. Así que dime ¿fastidiaste a Luna?

—Tu organización no es la única con planes, Star. —Respondió imitando sus movimientos.

—¿Y cuál es su plan? ¿Aliarse con Avengers?

—Algo así. Solo que llegaste al mismo tiempo y arruinaste un poco las cosas —espetó, mientras cada una continuaba con su removerse.

—¿Y ahora qué? ¿Te dejarán hasta que la Black widow te dispare? —preguntó burlona, mientras se oían los crack, de los dedos pulgares rompiéndose y las esposas cayendo. Ambas se levantaron al mismo tiempo.

Lina la ignoró. Estaba habituada al sarcasmo de la otra chica.

Entonces, una enorme explosión hizo temblar todo el lugar. Una alarma chillaba y la voz de JARVIS advertía del peligro, junto a la activación del protocolo de seguridad.

—¿Qué fue eso? —Lina gritó asustada.

Star sonrió de lado, con la malicia brillando en la mirada.

—Maldición ¿tus rebeldes no conocen la sutileza? —espetó la más pequeña, molesta.

—Raven es el líder ¿qué esperabas? —replicó con desdén y un encogimiento de hombros.

—¿Qué tal un líder menos maníaco?

—Tú sigues a Luna ¿qué criticas? —Ambas miraban sus relojes, calculando los segundos para el siguiente paso de sus respectivos planes.

—¿Qué hay de malo con Luna? Es inteligente, es calmada en sus planes y calculadora.

—Tiene una pinta demasiado fría y calculadora para mi gusto. Prefiero la pasión.

—Culpa a Esteicy por eso. Tiende a ser muy _angst_ con sus _trailers_.

—Lo sé, es extraño, considerando que sus escritos son tan _fluffy_ que el _Hulktasha_ suena bien.

Lina se acercó a un panel de uno de los muros para darle un golpe y moverlo. Sacó dos armas y cargadores. Le entregó un juego a Star.

—¿Por qué me das esto? —cuestionó cargando el arma. No preguntó sobre el lugar de las armas. Si el grupo de Lina tenía planes, debían saber lo que hacían—. Podría darte un tiro y comenzar mi escape.

—Me salvaste cuando Clint me apuntó. Estamos a mano —le aseguró, fingiendo que no se interesaba— ¿Cuál es el plan de tus idiotas?

—No te incumbe —espetó, solo para fastidiar—. Pero debo llegar a la planta alta ¿Y el de los tuyos?

—Resulta que tú arruinaste todo, de nuevo, con esa explosión. La alianza debe estar nula. Así que quizás pelearé ¿A quién eliges? Yo quiero a Thor —advirtió con el arma cargada.

—¡Sabes que no puedes con Thor! ¿Qué harás? ¿Traumatizarlo con _Thorki_ e incomodarlo con comentarios sobre su bonito cabello?

—¡Solo estás fastidiando porque tienes miedo de enfrentar a Romanoff! —gritó en su defensa.

—¡Claro que le tengo miedo a Romanoff! Es un miedo racional. No como tu miedo a las peras.

—No les temo ¡Las odio! —aseguró, cerrando la mano en un puño.

—Como digas —espetó aburrida.

—¡Eres tan irritante! Te golpearía con la chancla, si la tuviera aquí.

Cuando la otra iba a replicar, se oyó la voz de JARVIS, advirtiendo el lugar donde se hallaban. Los Avengers se estaban acercando.

—Debemos separarnos —advirtió Lina, girando sobre su eje y comenzando su camino lejos de la otra—. Tenemos más probabilidades si escapamos. Ninguna sobrevivirá a una lucha contra todos los Avengers.

De repente. Todo se volvió real y peligroso. Estaban separándose otra vez, en medio de una guerra.

La mano de Star voló para tomar con fuerza el brazo de la más pequeña, haciéndola girar y estrecharla en un fuerte abrazo. Demasiado rápido como para que Lina reaccionara con algo más que la tensión de sus músculos.

—Recuerdo que eras mi Charles —susurró ronca, hundiendo su nariz en el cabello de la otra.

—Nunca dejé de serlo —le aseguró Lina, cuando el sorpresivo abrazo se rompió y la mayor tomaba el camino opuesto.

—Entonces no dejes que te den un tiro —bromeó a modo de despedida. Solo hubo un intercambio de sonrisas.

—Adiós, vieja amiga —dijo Lina al salir, siguiendo la broma.

—¡Eso sigue sonando sexual! —gritó Star a sus espaldas, comenzando a correr.

* * *

Al final de un corredor, Estrella se encontró con Black widow, apuntando directo a su cabeza. Sería idiota intentar algo.

—¡Oh, diablos! —exclamó, fingiendo que cubría sus ojos del sol— ¿Por qué tienes que ser tan hermosa? Si la vida fuera justa, yo podría patear tu trasero ¡Pero no! Tú eres la gran espía.

—¿Toda la parlotería es parte de algún plan o solo eres así de extraña? —cuestionó la pelirroja, viéndose aburrida. Esto no era un reto.

—Prefiero el término _original._

—Las manos sobre la cabeza —ordenó, luego de un resoplido.

— _¡Tu cabello es tan brillante como me lo imaginaba!_ —se oyó la voz de Lina, a lo lejos, haciendo que Romanoff arqueara una ceja, extrañada, mirando en dirección a donde provenía la voz, por reflejo.

—Primero Tony y ahora ella —murmuraba fastidiada. Cuando volvió la mirada, se encontró con Star, corriendo torpemente— ¡Oye! —gritó, abriendo el fuego, mientras la otra blasfemaba.

* * *

Disparos, explosiones y mampostería cayendo. Los Avengers las buscaban, mientras ellas seguían en una corrida por sus vidas.

Lina se encontró rodeada de fuego, mientras corría. Se había deshecho de Thor y ahora resultaba que las malditas alarmas de incendio estaban desactivadas. Debería hablar con Erly sobre su idea de desactivar circuitos. Ya JARVIS no hablaba.

—En momentos así, no puedo evitar pensar que el don de Pyro es genial —jadeó Star, acercándose a ella para recargarse en un muro. "Y en que Ellistriel comprendería mis bromas sobre X-men" —agregó mentalmente.

—¿Alguna vez dejarás de estar obsesionada con ese mutante impotente?

—¿Tú alguna vez dejarás el incesto entre dioses nórdicos?

—Loki es adoptado. Casi no cuenta como incesto.

—Diablos, los disparos dueles —se quejaba, tomándose del hombro.

—¿Nunca te dispararon? —Lina preguntó incrédula, mientras hacía lo que podía para vendar su herida. No estaba preocupada. _De verdad_ , no lo estaba—. Eres una revolucionaria. Pensé que solo les enseñaban a portar armas.

—Soy una revolucionaria más del estilo burgués —espetó—. Ya sabes, entregar folletería y firmar petitorios por internet —se burló—. La Civil War fue lo más fuerte que hice.

—Dímelo a mí. Tenía a un Erik antes de esto.

—Eso decepcionará a los chicos del foro. Ya planeaban nuestra boda.

—Los chicos planearían la boda entre tomates y lechuga, si eso les permitiera _shippear_ algo.

Ambas guardaron silencio, recuperaban el aliento y se sumergían en la realidad de todo el desastre.

—¿Cómo te deshiciste de Thor?

—Le hablé sobre el _Ironfrost_ —dijo risueña—. Fue a interrogar a Stark sobre el momento en que le pidió matrimonio a su hermano. —Se rieron.

—Dos pájaros de un solo tiro.

—Quizás tres, de seguro el Cap le arma una escena de celos a Tony, cuando se entere—bromeó de buen humor.

—Ya veo a Deih gritándoles que mejor se besen para romper la tensión. —Ambas rieron.

Los nuevos disparos las obligaron a encogerse.

—¡Hey Natt! ¿cómo está Bruce? —le gritó Lina, comenzando a disparar sin dudar, mientras Star la tomaba de una manga y jalaba de ella para obligarla a correr.

—¿Qué diablos ocurre contigo? —le reprochó, cuando al fin, la más pequeña se detuvo en su rabieta y corrió.

—¿De verdad crees que dejaría que te dispararan y no hiciera nada al respecto? —Sonrió ampliamente. Ninguna se preocupaba por la otra, _en serio._

Cuando al fin llegaron al piso superior, se ocultaron detrás de un muro, agachadas, una junto a la otra. Recargaban sus espaldas en el concreto.

—¿Cómo está Raven? —jadeó Lina, revisando su reloj. Star no preguntó al respecto. Cada una seguía teniendo un bando.

—Acostándose con C.A. de vez en cuando.

Lina se echó a reír de buena gana. No era de sorprender.

—Esto es re-angst —suspiró al pensar en la situación de todos.

—¿Y Javi?

—Se la pasa oyendo la banda de sonido de Toy Story.

—¿"Yo soy tu amigo fiel"? —preguntó con una sonrisa y una ceja arqueada.

—¿Qué más? —dijo a modo de respuesta afirmativa.

—También Esteicy… —replicó, obligándose a callar el comentario sobre ella y Petta. No podía ser la que se lo contara a la dulce Javi.

Ahora Star fue quien miró su reloj.

—Cubre tus oídos —le advirtió a la más pequeña, justo cuando una gran explosión abrió un agujero en el edificio. Caos, corridas y un par de risas que no podían estar más fuera de lugar.

—El _mind player_ tenía que ser su líder —dijo Lina, aún riendo, con el sonido de un helicóptero sobrevolando.

—¿Y los tuyos? —le preguntó Star, observando cómo una escalera caía desde el cielo. Todos los suyos ya estaban a bordo, luego de conseguir lo que necesitaban del edificio. Ella solo fue una carnada, aunque no se lo pudiera contar a la otra chica.

—¿Acaso oyes disparos? —le dijo sonriendo. La otra correspondió el gesto, al darse cuenta de que era verdad. La sutileza era lo de ellos. Se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar hacia la escalera.

—¡Alto, Estrella! —le ordenó una voz de hombre. El cañón de un arma la apuntaba y la fiereza de unos ojos la obligaron a obedecer. Era C.A.

—¡No dispares! —le pidió Lina, interponiéndose.

—¿Nos traicionas? —cuestionó C.A, incrédulo, sin bajar el arma.

—Si entiendo lo de Raven, tú entiende que no quiero disparos contra Star —espetó.

El chico tardó un momento en tragar seco y bajar el arma, viendo como la otra se relajaba.

—Eres tan Charles —Star se burló un poco de Lina, antes de comenzar a acercarse a la escalera que le tendían desde el helicóptero.

—Adiós, vieja amiga —se despidió Lina.

—¡Oye, Estrella! —C.A la llamó, obligándola a mirar sobre su hombro—. Aún te considero una buena amiga.

—Lo sé, cielo —le aseguró con una media sonrisa—. Yo también… Te debo un tequila, para cuando todo esto termine —se despidió cuando se sujetó para salir volando.

"Cuando todo esto termine" —pensaron todos, con cierta esperanza. Quizás ese día llegaría.

* * *

 _ **Nota:** Sí, un montón de tonterías, lo sé. Pero cuando estudio, me agrada hallar excusas para dejar los libros._

 _Que haya sea un gran día, C.A. Que el universo conspire a tu favor, cielo ¡Salud en tu nombre! No sé si era lo que querías, pero es lo que salió._

 _Be free, be happy._


End file.
